Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest
Dragon Ball Z the Movie: The World's Strongest, known in Japan as , is the second movie in the ''Dragon Ball Z franchise. It was originally released in Japan on March 10, 1990, between episodes 39 and 40. It was translated in America by FUNimation Entertainment; FUNimation and Bridge Entertainment's title is The Strongest Guy in the World. This movie, along with Dead Zone and The Tree of Might, was released in a DVD box set from FUNimation on May 27, 2008. Battles Featured * Piccolo vs. 4 Bio-Men * Master Roshi vs. 4 Bio-Men * Master Roshi vs. Kishime, Misokattsun & Ebifurya * Goku vs. Misokattsun * Goku vs. Ebifurya & Kishime * Goku, Gohan & Krillin vs. Ebifurya & Kishime * Goku vs. Piccolo * Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin & Master Roshi vs. Dr. Wheelo * Piccolo, Gohan & Krillin vs. Dr. Wheelo * Goku vs. Dr. Wheelo Plot The movie begins when Son Gohan and Oolong search for the Dragon Balls that have all been gathered in the frozen Tsumisumbri Mountains, but before they reach them, Shen Long is summoned by Dr. Kochin who wishes that his mentor, Dr. Wheelo, to be released from his icy prison, Meanwhile Piccolo is attacked by three mysterious warriors and knocked out cold. Kochin then kidnaps Muten Roshi and Bulma, thinking that Roshi is the world's strongest and a suitable body for Wheelo, whose own body was destroyed, leaving him only as a brain. Roshi is tested by Kochin's Bio Warriors, and is ultimately defeated. Bulma then reveals that Son Goku is the strongest, just as he approaches the fortress to save his friends. Goku is then attacked by the Bio Warriors, but easily defeats them with the Kaioken, and is also joined by Gohan and Kuririn. They then arrive at Wheelo's lab where Bulma is being held, but run into Piccolo, who has been brainwashed when he was captured by a surprise attack from the three Bio Warriors defeated by Goku. Goku and Piccolo then fight each other, but Gohan's anger causes the mind-controlling device on Piccolo to break. Kochin tries to shoot Kuririn and Bulma with his machine gun-arm, but is beaten by Roshi. Wheelo then breaks out of the wall, revealing his brain to be inside a huge robot. Goku, Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, and Roshi then attack Wheelo, but are unable to win. Goku then fires his Kamehameha and shoots Wheelo into space. After creating a Genki Dama, Goku launches it at Wheelo and destroys the mad scientist. Characters Heroes *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Master Roshi Villians *Dr. Wheelo *Dr. Cochin *Kishime *Ibifurya *Misokatsun Cast Trivia *The events of this movie cannot be placed even in the anime continuity because Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Chaotzu, and Piccolo are alive. It can't take place after the Freeza Saga because Goku isn't able to transform into a Super Saiyan. *This is the second Dragon Ball Z movie, and its name is similar to the original second episode of the anime, The World's Strongest Team. *This was the first time Master Roshi was actually portrayed fighting since the Tien Shinhan Saga. *Dr. Kochin's Bio-men resemble robotic versions of Nappa's Saibamen. Also, one of them is killed by Piccolo in a similar manner: Grabbing its arm as it attacks Gohan, then throwing it up in the air and destroying it with a breath blast attack. *This movie, along with Dead Zone and The Tree of Might was originally dubbed by the Ocean group, but was later redubbed using FUNimation's own voice actors. *This movie starts the three-movie chain for main villains killed by Goku using a Spirit Bomb. Dr. Wheelo, Turles (from the third movie) and Lord Slug (from the fourth movie) are all killed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. *Ebifurya resembles Recoome. *Mikokatsun resembles Janemba's first form, Janempa. **His facial features also resemble Dodoria. *Scenes from this movie are shown in the Dragon Ball Z Original English anime opening. *Dr. Wheelo is very similar to Dr. Gero, that he is a mad scientist whose brain is inside a robot/machine/android of some kind, and both are after Goku. A major difference is that Dr. Wheelo wants to take Goku's body while Dr. Gero wants to kill Goku. *A scene that takes place during the anime — Piccolo sacrificing himself to save Gohan from being killed by Nappa — is shown when Gohan falls asleep during studying. Music *OP *# "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics *IN *# "Pikkoro-san　Da~isuki♡"; ピッコロさん　だ~いすき♡ (I Lo~ve Piccolo-san♡) *#* Lyrics: Chiroru Taniho, Music: Takeshi Ike, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Masako Nozawa (Son Gohan) *#** Song Lyrics *ED *# "Ikusa (I-KU-SA)"; 戦（I・KU・SA） (The Battle (I-KU-SA)) *#* Lyrics: Dai Satō, Music: Takeshi Ike, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: 'Hironobu Kageyama ' *#** Song Lyrics See also * List of films Category:Films 2